Writer's Block
by Professor Snaglefoompus
Summary: Nikki is having trouble with her homework assigment to spy on people and write down what they say. Meanwhile, Jude decides to become the best writer ever...which ends up being harder than he thought.


**Author's Note:** When 6teen got cancelled here in California, but before the DVDs came out, I had some bad 6teen cravings that could not be satisfied. So I decided to write a fanfic, except I didn't know what to write about. And since I had writer's block, I wrote about writer's block. And that's this fanfic! Enjoy.

* * *

SCENE: The courtyard near The Big Squeeze. Jude and Nikki are walking together, and Nikki is carrying a notebook.

Jude: So what's with the notebook, bra?  
Nikki: It's for some lame creative writing project I have to do for school. I need to listen to some people who are talking and "transcribe their conversation".  
Jude: Wait, you're going to, like...spy on somebody and write down whatever they say?  
Nikki: Pretty much, yeah.  
Jude: And you have to do this for homework?  
Nikki: It's supposed to help me become a better writer.  
Jude: Dude, that is the craziest homework assignment I have ever heard of! I wanna become a writer!  
Nikki: Right..._you_ are going to be a writer.  
Jude: I can do it!  
Nikki: Have you ever written anything before?  
Jude: Well, no...but that's not gonna stop me from writing the greatest book ever!  
Nikki: Whatever. If you need me, I'll be here writing down people's conversations.  
Jude: Okay.

Jude leaves, and Nikki looks around for a conversation to write. She sees two people who are talking, walks up behind them, and starts writing down what they say.

Person 1: ...she had never gone horseback riding before!  
Person 2: Never?  
Person 1: She said that a horse—

Person 1 notices Nikki and gives her a strange look.

Person 1: Um, let's go somewhere else.

Person 1 and Person 2 walk away quickly. Nikki rolls her eyes, then goes and sits down at a table next to three people who are eating.

Person 3: The food here is awful.  
Person 4: You get used to it after awhile.  
Person 5: Get used to it? How can you—

Person 5 notices Nikki is writing down everything they're saying.

Person 5: Hey! What are you doing?  
Nikki: Writing.  
Person 5: ...Okay...

Persons 3, 4, and 5 not-so-discreetly move to a table farther away from Nikki.

Nikki: Hmmm...this may be harder than I thought...

* * *

SCENE: The Stick It. Jude has a pen in his hand, and is staring at a piece of paper, unsure of what to write.

Jude: Um...

Jude stares at the paper.

Jude: Huh...

Jude stares at the paper some more.

Jude: Oh...writing the greatest book ever is _HARD_!

* * *

SCENE: Wherever. Nikki's search to find a conversation has become so desperate that she has settled for listening to the clones.

Clone: So then she was all, "It's a brown shirt!" And I was all, "No it's not!"  
Clone: No way!  
Clone: Was it a brown shirt?  
Clone: No! That's why I told her it wasn't!

Nikki pretends to gag, which catches the clones' attention.

Clone: Do you mind?! We're trying to have a private conversation here!

The clones glare angrily at Nikki, and Ron the Security Guard shows up.

Ron: I've been watching you, punk. You've been spying on everyone in the mall. You know what I do to spies?  
Nikki: It's for a homework assignment. See—  
Ron: If you don't leave quietly, or I will use force to—  
Nikki: Fine! Whatever! I'm leaving!

* * *

SCENE: Wherever. Jude is asking Wyatt for writing advice.

Jude: Wyatt, I got a problem, bro. Can you help me?  
Wyatt: Sure, Jude. What's up?  
Jude: You know how you're always writing songs and stuff, right?  
Wyatt: Yeah...  
Jude: How do you know what to write?  
Wyatt: It's simple. I just write what I feel like.  
Jude: Hmmm...what you feel like...I think I can do that!  
Wyatt: Everyone can. Writing's really not that difficult. I mean, how do you feel right now?  
Jude: Kinda hungry.  
Wyatt: Uh...  
Jude: So I'll write about a guy who's hungry!

* * *

SCENE: Wherever. Nikki is reading Jude's story.

Nikki: "The story of the dude who was hungry so he went to the Taco Shack to get a taco."  
Jude: Yeah, it's kind of a long title, but I think it works well.  
Nikki: "Once there was a dude who was hungry, so he went to the Taco Shack to get a taco. The End." THIS is supposed to be the greatest story ever?  
Jude: Aw...I'm not a good writer, okay? I can't think of anything to write about!  
Nikki: (sigh) I didn't write anything either. Every time I tried to write down what other people were saying, they got mad at me and went away.  
Jude: Let's just face it: we are the worst writers ever! We're going to fail our writing class for sure!  
Nikki: Jude, you're not IN the writing class, remember?  
Jude: Oh, yeah. Well, then it's just you who's going to fail.  
Nikki: Gee, thanks for the encouragement.

A pause.

Jude: Hey! Why don't I help you fake a conversation?  
Nikki: How?  
Jude: I'll start talking to Caitlyn at the lemon. She can't go away because she's at her job!  
Nikki: That's not a bad idea. Let's try it.

* * *

SCENE: The Big Squeeze. Jude and Nikki are hiding behind the lemon.

Jude: Operation Interesting Conversation is about to commence. You ready?  
Nikki: Yeah.

Jude walks out in front of the lemon.

Caitlyn: Hi, Jude.  
Jude: Caitlyn, I came here to tell you something.  
Caitlyn: Sure, what is it?  
Jude: Um...uh...I...  
Caitlyn: Yeah?  
Jude: I uh...hold on a second.

Jude ducks behind the lemon to talk to Nikki.

Jude: What do I have to tell her?  
Nikki: Make something up!  
Jude: Make what up?  
Nikki: I don't know! Something...dramatic! Just go!

Nikki pushes Jude back in front of the lemon.

Caitlyn: So what did you want to tell me?  
Jude: (thinking) Something dramatic...something dramatic...  
Jude: I love you, Caitlyn!  
Caitlyn: What?  
Jude: I love you! Please be my girlfriend!  
Caitlyn: Jude, this so...unexpected. Why are you doing this?  
Jude: Well...I realized I love you because...you have blonde hair, and I have blonde hair, so we both have blonde hair, so we're like...totally meant for each other!  
Caitlyn: Jude, are you feeling okay?  
Jude: Actually, I'm feeling...kinda hungry. Wanna go to the Taco Shack with me and get a taco?  
Caitlyn: You mean, like, on a date?  
Jude: Uh...hold on a second.

Jude ducks behind the lemon to talk to Nikki again.

Jude: She thinks I'm asking her out on a date!  
Nikki: So what do you want _me_ to do about it?  
Jude: Hey, I agreed to help you do your homework, not date Caitlyn!  
Nikki: Don't blame me! This whole thing was _your_ idea!  
Jude: Not it wasn't!  
Nikki: Yes it was!  
Jude: Aw...I hate being a writer! I wanna quit!  
Nikki: Then quit! Nobody's stopping you!  
Jude: Hey...you're right!

Jude goes back to Caitlyn.

Jude: I'm sorry, Caitlyn, but I can no longer be your boyfriend.  
Caitlyn: What?  
Jude: I have decided to stop being a writer, and so we must break up.  
Caitlyn: ? But we were never togeth—  
Jude: (getting extremely dramatic) No, no! Don't speak, my good ship lollipop! It was destiny!  
Caitlyn: Jude, you're starting to worry me.  
Jude: Maybe our paths will cross again someday...maybe you'll be listening and in the wind you'll hear my voice saying, "Don't cry for me, Caitlyn! I'm already there!"

Caitlyn grabs a towel and soaks it with water.

Caitlyn: Jude, you sound delirious. Here, put this wet towel on your forehead.  
Jude: But I'm not...oh, whatever.

Jude puts the towel on his forehead and sits down.

Caitlyn: Good, good...now I'll call Jen and have her bring a doctor or something.

Nikki sighs and steps out in front of the lemon.

Nikki: Don't worry, Caitlyn. Jude's not sick.  
Caitlyn: Nikki? What were you doing behind the lemon?  
Nikki: I was writing down the conversation you and Jude were having.  
Caitlyn: (gasps) You were _spying_ on us? I can't believe you!  
Nikki: But it's for—  
Caitlyn: Hmph!  
Jude: Ha ha, Caitlyn's mad at you now!  
Nikki: Jude!  
Jude: I mean, uh...Caitlyn, it's not Nikki's fault. I was in on the plan, too.  
Caitlyn: Plan? What plan?  
Jude: Uh...

* * *

**Author's Note**: I can't figure out what to write here, so I'll skip to the finish. Just pretend you're watching the show, and there's a commercial break here.

* * *

Caitlyn: So it was all just for your creative writing homework?  
Nikki: Yeah.  
Caitlyn: That is the weirdest homework assignment I've ever heard of.  
Jude: That's what _I_ said!  
Nikki: Yeah, well, it's not half as weird as the conversation I'll be turning in. "I love you because you have blonde hair, and I have blonde hair"?  
Jude: Hey, I thought that was a good line!  
Caitlyn: Well...it was a _little_ strange, Jude.  
Jude: Okay, fine! I'm not a good writer, OR a good actor! I'm just not creative!  
Caitlyn: Don't worry about it. You're still a good friend.  
Jude: Really?  
Nikki: Yeah, you helped me finish my homework assignment and everything.  
Jude: Aw...thanks, Nikki! You guys are awesome, too!  
Caitlyn: (clapping) Yay! Friends forever!

A pause.

Jude: So...can I take the wet towel off my forehead now?  
Caitlyn: Sure.


End file.
